Electro-conductive pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes comprising a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer containing an electro-conductive particle such as a metal powder have been already known. This kind of electro-conductive pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes have been widely used for electromagnetic shielding from electrical/electronic appliances and cables, for electrical conduction between two points separated from each other (e.g., between an electrode and a wiring terminal), and for establishing a ground for static protection, and so on (see Patent Documents 1 to 5, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-54157; Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-79127; Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-21145; Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-211122; Patent Document 5: Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2008-525579.
In recent years, sliming of electro-conductive pressure-adhesive tapes and reduction of their adhesive areas for use in electrical/electronic appliances have been recently demanded, since the electrical/electronic appliances have become more and more downsized and slimmed. However, in a narrow electro-conductive pressure-adhesive tape with a small adhesive area, a decrease in the content of the electro-conductive particles in the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer for the purpose of securing the sufficient pressure-sensitive adhesive force to an adherend may cause a decrease in the conductivity. On the other hand, an increase in the content of the electro-conductive particles in the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer for the purpose of securing the conductivity may cause a decrease in the pressure-sensitive adhesive force of electro-conductive pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes or, in the first place, may cause an incapability of forming a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape.